Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Banning Policy
This policy was originally written by our founder however, it has been rewritten and posted here for convenience. Overview The Hokage, one of five admins is responsible for dealing with all bans whether it be banning a person or unbanning them. However, bans are meant as a last resort after warnings since we don't actually want to lose members being a small community that rarely gets new users let alone those who sticks around. Because of this, permanent bans not allowed except under the most extreme of circumstances such as hacking or the wiki is being threatened to be shut down due to legal issues though Wikia pressure is not included because their Wikia wide ban supercedes our own. Instead, temporary bans are issued with ban times varing depending on the severity of the offense as a means of discouraging users from breaking the rules since while permanent bans are definitely a problem for the banned, a person who is often given a temporary ban will find that they won't be able to participate in role plays whether they be fanon canon or non fanon canon and thus is actually a better way of discouraging breaking the rules. Before someone can be banned however, they must recieve multiple warnings which resets after each ban then, the person is given a trial ban meaning that they cannot do anything but talk on their talk page until the set trial where they are given the opportunity to defend themselves and convince the Hokage and jury which are just other admins and bureaucrats that their actions were justified in which case, the ban will be dropped. These trials take place in the chat and will be scheduled before hand through communication between the Hokage, the defendant and the jury members but because everyone has different schedules, it may take some time to schedule a trial but one will be scheduled as soon as possible. The trial cannot be bypassed except with pressure from law enforcement to keep things fair and ban trials cannot be set due to the Hokage's personal desire to ban someone for the same reason. If the Hokage is too close to the defend and is unable to be impartial, he or she must hand over the reign to another staff member they trust but cannot be on the jury, the Hokage can only watch silently. It is also important to note that another admin or bureaucrat let alone other staff members and normal members cannot request pressure the Hokage to ban someone nor manipulate a subordinate for the same purpose, the Hokage must be convinced by the user's own actions and through logic. If the Hokage is on vacation however, the Hokage must hand the reigns to a trusted other person who will act as their stand in and have full authority until the Hokage's return. That concludes the overview, please take a look at the trial proceeders below. Trial Proceedures Coming soon. Related Pages *Trials Archive